tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision Quest
Vision Quest is the 8th episode of season 3 and 60th overall. "Ninjas of the nature." Official Description Leo takes the Turtles to train in the woods in an advanced ninja ritual; the Turtles must overcome their weaknesses and face their enemies to become a true ninja. Plot The episode starts out with Leo practicing in the woods, when suddenly a deer runs by him. While hunting it, the deer starts to fight Leo and injures him while the deer is enclosed in a light and vanishes. Characters Debuts *The Deer Spirit Splinter's Wisdom "We choose what holds us back, and what moves us forward." Trivia * A sneak preview of this episode was revealed in the 2014 NYCC, but in an incomplete story draft animatics. * Master Splinter appears for the second time in season 3, but first time in the whole series as a vision. *This is the third episode the Turtles see illusions. The first being "Fungus Humungous", and the second being "Mazes and Mutants". *Leo faces the Shredder on his own for the second time, though this was only a vision/spirit challenge and manages to defeat him. *This is the first reappearance of the Foot Clan in season 3. * In this episode, the Turtles will be wearing mystic spirit costumes. **Leo's costume is a reference to the Ghost of the Jungle outfit from the 2007 TMNT movie and the cloak the Leonardo wears during hunting in Mirage comics Vol.1 Issue 11. * The Kanji on their banners are taken from "Fu Rin Ka Zan" which comes from Sun Tzu "Art of War" battle tactics. These battle tactics were also used by the Daimyo Takeda Shingen during the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan. ** Leonardo's Kanji is Fu or "Wind". The full phrase is "Be swift as the wind" ** Michelangelo's Kanji is Rin or "Forest" The full phrase is "Be as silent as the forest" ** Raphael's Kanji is Ka or "Fire" The full phrase is "Be as fierce as fire" ** Donatello's Kanji is Zan or "Mountain" The full phrase is "Be as immovable as a mountain". *When Splinter appeared as a vision, it was a clear reference to the original 1990 movie, as he appeared in the campfire, the color of the fire went from red to blue, and gave the turtles advice. ** However, in the movie the turtles summoned Splinter, while in the show he appeared on his own without being summoned. *All the Turtles faced their rivals in the spirit challenge. ** Leo faced Shredder. ** Raph faced Fishface. ** Donnie faced Tiger Claw. ** Mikey faced Rahzar. Quotes * "A true ninja must become one with nature, to master themselves." -Leonardo * "Not as tough... as I thought. (Faints)" -Leonardo. *''"It's been a long time."'' -Rahzar *''"Oh man, Rahzar?! Good dog. Easy, maybe I have a bone for you."'' -Michelangelo *''"You have many bones I can feast on."'' -Rahzar * "I would have been way more into this spirit quest if I knew I'd get to slap some foot around" -Raphael *''"Auh, already? I was just getting warmed up! Ha! Get it? I've been hanging out with Mikey WAY too much."'' -Raphael *''"You want to bring half the mountain down?! Fine with me!"'' -Donatello * "Let's see how quickly you think, when I smash your head against the rocks!" -Tigerclaw *''"It's time we begin, ninjas."'' -Leonardo *''"We choose what holds us back, and what moves us forward."'' -Master Splinter as a Vision *"It's time! We're going back to New York!"- Leonardo Video Gallery Goin on a vision quest.jpg|Yo! Its the green machine! tumblr_nh2jjcCFLO1u3ut2ko1_1280.png|''"NOO!"'' Tumblr nhbnvnoZEL1ra5bcgo1 500.png Tumblr nh2grmntBp1tjpcxzo2 500.png|I'm fierce as fire as! Mistic Ninja Turtles.jpeg Mystic Michelangelo.jpg|Mystic Michelangelo Mystic Raphael.jpg|Mystic Raphael Mystic Leonardo.jpg|Mystic Leonardo Mystic Donatello.jpg|Mystic Donatello tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5er87ufk1u2r3jqo5_1280.jpg Spirit splinter.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Behind-The-Scenes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015